A Highschool Christmas
by ww2killer
Summary: Issei and his friends are setting up for the holidays with presents and a party hope you enjoy it and also has a very marry Christmas and a happy new years eve


this is ww2killer with a new story

this is for a Christmas special for Highschool DXD i wanted to make something special R&amp;R

our story begins with the sky being cloudy in alight dark grey color the city is covered by a bit of snow but its not snowing now

we go to Kuoh Academy and we go to Issei and friends club house inside we go to see Asia and Koneko are wearing red sweaters Asia is wearing a Santa hat and Koneko has a candy cane in her mouth and they are both on the ground pulling out Christmas lights out of boxes as well as the trees ornaments

Asia ''hey Koneko''

Koneko ''hmm''

Asia ''do you know where the others are''

Koneko takes out her candy cane

Koneko ''i heard Issei, Kiba were going to get the tree and Rias and Akeno were going to get cooking suppleys, Rico and the girls went to get something special, Gasper is inviting everyone from Sona and Risers team's and Xenovia is getting more boxes''

Asia ''oh okay''

Asia says nicely until

BANG

Asia ''huh what was that''

they both heard a big thumb crashing sound they get up and head to the stare case in to the attic

Asia ''Xenovia are you alright''

they all see is a big cloud of dust and a pair of legs sticking out of a pile of boxes

Xenovia ''yeah I'm...cough...cough...their is just too much dust up here...cough''

she comes out of the pile with a lot of patches of dust on her

Asia ''well come on down a clean up''

so they come down Asia lays out some dry clothes as Xenovia takes a shower and Koneko is carrying out the boxes down from the attic

just then

Issei ''marry Christmas were back''

Issei and Kiba come in and with the tree

Asia ''oh good Issei we got everything''

Issei ''so where do we put it''

Asia ''hmm how about here''

she points to the right side of Ria's desk

Issei ''well okay come on Kiba''

Kiba ''yeah''

they set it straight up

Issei ''well that looks perfect''

Kiba ''yeah not to big or small do you guys have the ornaments''

Koneko nods her head yes

Issei ''alright lets decorate it''

Asia ''yeah and maybe set it up as a surprise for Rias''

Kiba ''yeah and she also puts up the star on top''

Issei ''she does''

Kiba ''yeah she always places it on top and lights it up'

Issei ''wow I guess Rias really loves Christmas''

Rico ''that's right lover boy''

Issei ''huh''

Issei and everyone turn around to see Rico wearing a Santa sweater with the words ''marry Christmas and a happy new year with Santa holding a beer in his hand

Rico ''Rias has always loved the holidays were family comes together even if our dad and older brothers embarrass her''

Issei ''wow really''

Rico ''yeah I can remember it when Rias was just a small baby with crimsoned red haired girl she got gifts from family but I feel she wasn't happy enough but I think that may change with you dragon boy''

Kasai ''RICO did you get it please tell me you got it''

she comes in busting the doors open all excitedly

Rico ''yes I have all the ingredients''

Kasai ''YEEESSS I CAN'T WAIT''

Issei ''whoa Kasai what are you all happy about I never seen you this happy''

Rico ''oh she's excited about my special home made eggnog and knowing Kasai's drinking habits she'll get wasted in 5 cups''

Issei ''is it that good''

Kasai ''is it good IS IT GOOD its perfect I've drank all kinds of beers and anything that has alcohol but Rico has the perfect alcohol eggnog mix''

Rico ''yup its made by rare ingredients that are only available for one year and this year I have enough till next month''

Kasai ''HELL YEAH''

Rico ''alright alright me and the girls will get it ready at your house dragon boy''

Issei ''yeah okay''

so Rico and Kasai leave

Issei ''wow ever Rico the toughest guy in the underworld has a soft spot for the holidays''

just then a bright red light appeared and it was Rias and Akeno holding bags of food

Rias ''were back I love the tree and the lights are coming out great good work team''

everyone ''thank you Rias''

just then a flock of bats came in the room and it was Gasper who was wearing a sweater with a bat wearing a Santa hat

Issei ''hey theirs are favorite vampire''

Gasper ''hey guys I finished I invited everyone''

Rias ''good work Gasper now its time for the special event''

everyone that a sort confused look

Akeno ''that's right this year since their are more of use this year we've designed to make Secret Santa for everyone''

everyone soon get a happy look on their faces

Rias ''that's right so everyone grab a piece of paper and write your name and place it in the hat''

so everyone does it and soon the names are in and Akeno shakes the hat

Akeno ''okay Asia you first''

Asia ''okay''

she goes in and she gets Gasper

Akeno ''okay now your turn Gasper''

Gasper ''okay''

he reaches in and pulls out Kiba

Akeno ''your turn Kiba''

he reaches in and pulls out Xenovia

Akeno ''okay your turn Xenovia''

Xenovia ''alright''

she reaches in and gets Koneko

Akeno ''all right your turn Koneko''

she nodes her head yes and reaches in and pulls out Asia

Akeno ''alright I'll handle my own gift so that leaves Rias and Issei''

Rias ''okay its settled everyone is going to get their person will exchange gifts at Issei's house tomorrow''

everyone ''right''

soon everybody leave the club and all say goodbye to each other

we go to Issei walking along the town looking for something for Rias

Issei ''okay out of anything what can I give Rias''

he says to himself

Issei 'hmmm maybe a sexy outfit for when she wants to be alone with me'

he says in his head while images of Rias float behind him

Issei ''no no no I should turn off my pervert mind off for once''

just then he turns his head slightly and sees something

Issei ''huh wow that looks perfect''

he looks through the window of a store to see a necklace with a bright crimson red jewel that has a R in the center

Issei ''wow that looks perfect for Rias the right color and her first incisional''

its perfect till he looks down below to see its 48304.00 yen

Issei is frozen like a stone at the price

Issei ''holy shit how am I going to get that necklace ohhhh aw man''

Issei starts to walk away and starts talking to himself

Issei ''aww I don't have a job and my parents aren't going to just give me the money''

Issei soon reaches his house and takes off his jacket and shoes and heads to his room but before that

Rico ''hey Issei why do look so down''

Rico tells to Issei as he's cooking in the kitchen

Issei ''oh it's nothing just trying to get Rias the best gift I can think of but I'm right now broke''

Rico ''hmm that is a problem well how much is this item worth''

Issei ''about 48304.00 yen''

Rico ''wow that's about the same as 400 dollars in America hmm I may be able to help you''

Issei ''I don't know I shouldn't I feel like I have to do this myself''

he tells Rico as he walks away

Rico ''fine your loss''

Rico then starts cooking again

Issei ''oh man maybe if I make some contacts I could no I can't even make one good contract''

as he lays on his bed he closes his eyes till

Issei ''huh''

his phone rings and its Rias

Issei ''hello Rias''

Rias ''hello Issei do you mind coming over to the park''

Issei ''aww okay I'll be their''

he hangs up and gets ready

10 minutes later at the park

Issei ''I wonder what Rias want to talk about''

Rias ''ISSEI over here''

he turns to the side to see only Rias and only several people doing nothing

he walks up to her as she's wearing a white cotton edge coat

Issei ''hey Rias what did you need''

Rias ''I just wanted to talk about my love of Christmas I heard you talking to Rico before we came in''

Issei ''oh yeah''

they soon sit on a bench

Rias ''ever since I can remember I loved being together with my family with my mother and father and my brother even Rico just being together as a family I was always happy and now I'm with a new family of friends you and the whole researcher club''

Issei ''hey I love Christmas and this time I have a big group of friends to celebrate with''

he turns to see her arms grabbing him and she pulls him close to her and hugs him

Rias ''Issei you are the best pawn and friend and maybe future husband ever''

Issei ''yeah best husband ahh...wait what''

Issei was focused of Rias breast till he hears till

Rias ''oh wait a minute''

a small hologram of Akeno appears

Akeno ''Rias we need you to come over to Issei's house''

Rias ''sure but what's the problem''

Akeno ''well Gasper needs you''

at Issei's house

Gasper ''WWWWWWOOOOOHHHHOOOOO WHO WANTS TO BE WITH...HIC...VAMPIRE...HIC...''

Rico ''Gasper that cup was filled with the strongest alcohol in the world''

Akeno ''we just need you to help to culm him down''

Rias ''okay I'll be their''

Issei ''wow I've never seen Gasper act that way''

Rias ''haha well I have to got see you tomorrow its the big day''

Issei ''yeah I'll see you''

Rias gets up and opens a magic circle and disappears

leaving Issei alone

Issei ''aw what am I going to do I can' get Rias the perfect gift ahh''

he gets up and starts walking he soon passes the same store with the necklace and sees its gone

he keeps on walking till he reaches his house and sees Gasper tired up looking sick as Asia feeds him coffee they don't notice him and he goes in to his room and lies in bed

soon the next day its the day

Issei soon opens his eyes as the sun hits him in the face and he notices three thins one he's not naked two Rias and Asia weren't in bed with him and three

Issei ''its Christmas''

Issei's scream started to wake up everyone soon everyone started to get up still in their PJ's they go to the living room to see the tree filled with presents and Rico sitting while wearing a bright red velvet rope while smoking a Cuben cigar and reading a newspaper

Rico ''aw your awake well come on if you behave and you may open your gifts''

Rias ''oh Rico that never gets old''

Rico ''hey I've been saying that line ever since you open my first present''

Akeno ''okay everybody will hand out the presents and after that we've got to get ready for the Christmas party here at Issei's house

Issei WAIT WHAT your having the party here bringing Sona And Risers whole team mates here''

Akeno ''yes and also we've invited Rias parents and brother as well as Sona's sister''

Rias ''WHAT you've invited my parents and brother''

Akeno ''yes since you love being with them I told Gasper to invite them so you better behave very well hmha''

Rias ''huu fine I just hope they don't embarrass me''

Rico ''oh like that time you were wearing that Santa outfit when you were 5 ohhh you were soooo adorable especially when you forgot to put on your pants and ran around...''

Rias ''grrrrr SHUT UP shut up Rico I swear you my be immortal but I'll kill you''

Rico ''ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha''

Rias collects all her anger and starts punching down on Rico as he blocks with his arms and laughing hard

Akeno ''well lets get started Asia you start''

Asia ''oh okay here you go Gasper I hope you like it''

she hands him a box finely wrapped he starts to open it and sees a plush toy of a bat with the words stitched #1 BISHOP

Gasper ''wow I love it ha ha ha thank you''

they both hug and laugh

Akeno ''okay Gasper your turn''

Gasper ''okay''

he reaches over and grabs a mid sized wrapped item

Gasper ''here you go Kiba this is for you''

Kiba ''thanks''

he opens it up and sees its

Kiba ''wow this is a Christmas Carole the first edition wow thanks buddy ''

Gasper ''thanks I've had that book so long I thought you might like it''

Kiba ''I love it thanks pal''

they both hug

Akeno ''okay Kiba its your turn''

Kiba ''right here you go Xenovia''

he pulls out a small box

Xenovia ''thank you''

she opens it and sees its

Xenovia ''oh its a bible a new bible''

Kiba ''well its not new its the same book I had when I was in the holy swords projects my comrades and I read it night after night but I don't need it know you do need it''

Xenovia ''wow thank you I never was given any thing like this ever''

they both hug

Akeno ''okay Xenovia your turn ''

she grabs a small box and gives it to her

Xenovia ''right this is for you Koneko''

Koneko ''thank you''

she starts to open it to see

Koneko ''oh wow thank you''

its a pair of cat ear head band with a bell on the collar

they both hug

Akeno ''okay Koneko its your turn''

Koneko ''right here you go Asia''

Asia ''wow thanks''

she then reaches to get a mid sized box Asia begins to open it to see

Asia ''wow a new cook book of desserts thank you very much''

they both hug

Akeno ''okay now its your turn Issei''

Issei ''uh right...well...I...''

Rico ''oh Issei you forgot his at the club house''

he pulls out a small box out of his box out of his pocket

Issei ''huh I did''

Rico ''yeah don't you remember''

he gives a small nod on the head

Issei ''oh yeah I must have left it their''

Rias ''what is it Issei''

Issei ''well open it''

so she does and its a back velvet box and she open it stop see

Rias ''wow oh my gosh Issei its beautiful wow''

its the same necklace that Issei wanted to buy even he's surprised that its the necklace

Rias ''wow thank you Issei can you help me''

Issei ''huh oh sure''

Rias turns and lifts up her hair and Issei try's to hook on the necklace he then looks over to see Rico put his finger to his mouth and quietly says shhhh and Issei smiles and nodes his head up and down

and he finishes putting it up and Rias lets her hair down

everyone love it and think its perfect

Asia ''wow its beautiful''

Xenovia ''yes it is quiet nice''

Kiba ''yeah Issei you made a good chose''

Issei ''aw well it was nothing''

he says nervously while rubbing the back of his head

Rias ''well Issei my gift will be ready by tonight I hope you will enjoy it''

Issei ''...huh...I...I...I can't wait''

he says while blushing and sweat dripping off him till

all the girls ''oh Issei''

Issei ''huh what is it...''

he turns to see the girls standing under a singe misaltoe as they are all under it

all the girls ''we want to give you our gift''

Akeno ''come on Rias you can give up Issei this time''

Rias ''ahhh fine you may all have him today right Issei''

she looks at him angrily

Issei ''huh...uh yes ma'am''

then he is grabed by Koneko and the first girl is Akeno

Akeno ''well Issei you ready''

Issei ''well...I...um...''

he is cut off from her lips now on his after a few seconds he starts to feel her tongue and his tongue both fighting each other till

all the girls ''AKENO NO TONGUE''

they all yell at her she then lets go of Issei and he is frozen stiff after that kiss

Akeno ''sorry girls I made the first move''

next is Asia

Asia ''huh Issei can I...umm''

Issei grabs her and gives her a small kiss on the mouth which makes her blush heavily and falls but Gasper catches her she has a happy look on her face and Gasper fanning her

next is Xenovia

Issei ''I can't give you a baby yeah but I can give you this''

Xenovia ''well its a deal now I never had a kiss but...''

she is cut off from him kissing her which caught her by surprised she blushes and lays next to Asia and is fanned by Gasper

next is Koneko

Issei ''umm I know you think as me a as perverted but...''

Koneko ''stop you may be a perverted but you are a perverted with a kind heart so...''

she stands and kisses him she finishes and hugs him

Rico ''Issei I want to give you something and its better then a kiss''

Issei ''what is it''

Rico ''WELCOME TO THE FAMILY BROTHER IN LAW''

he gives Issei a big hug and grabs him by the neck and then

Rico ''lets toasts to this girls''

Rico's four familiars come out in their Santa outfits and with bottles in their hands

Rico ''time for a drink for Issei the best guy I've known''

Issei ''umm Rico we're under age''

Rico ''awww horse snot the alcohol will not effect you it will make it taste good you'd need to drink 30 cups to get drunk your all safe''

so everyone starts to drink their glasses

a few hours later its night time and Issei's house is all decorated and theirs a lot of food set

everybody is wearing their Christmas sweaters and Santa hats

just then a white magic circle appears and out comes Sona and her team wearing coats and hats

Sona ''is this the place''

Tsubaki ''yes this is Issei's house''

Saji ''well lets go I'll grab the door my...''

suddenly the door swings open hitting Saji

Saji ''...ma'am''

Rico ''HEY SONA your here''

Sona ''hello Rico''

Rico ''hey your just in time hope your hungry and thirsty I made my special home made eggnog that you love so much''

Sona ''so you did''

she says in her serious side

Rico ''aww come on Sona give me that existed happy version of you before you became the student council''

Sona ''I hate to disappoint you but I am not like than anymore''

10 minutes later

Sona ''OOOHHHH YYYEAHHH PARTY TIME''

Sona yells out as see in the living room with a half full bottle of the eggnog in her hand

Rico ''you can change a books cover but not the story''

Saji ''I haven't seen Sona like that''

Tsubaki ''the same for me I heard the story's but I must say this a new side for me as well''

a few minutes later a fire magic circle and out comes Riser and his team come out wearing similar version of their outfits but in Christmas form

Riser ''hmm a small domain but I must say big things do have small beginnings''

they knock the door and Rico opens it

Rico ''aw Riser you here I'm surprised''

Riser ''I may still had a dislike for Mr. Hyoudou but yet he saved my life so Riser has come''

Rico ''right well come in and enjoy the food theirs plenty''

so everybody was enjoying the food and the eggnog people were talking to each other and Mizu was playing the piano of a Christmas songs right now its jingle bells

Kasai ''come on Rico do the trick''

Chikyu ''yeah do the flack trick''

several people try to crack Rico

Rico ''alright alright give me the paper I'm going to need room people''

Rico stands in the living room and everybody watches him as he sets up the stack of paper on a piece of string and he grab the handle of his small whip under his left arm then

WHAPSHHHH WHAPSHHHH

he whips the stack of paper and wraps the whip back under his arm and grabs the stack of paper and their all every detailed snow flacks everyone claps and laugh as a picture of Issei brakes in half

Rico ''oops sorry I guess I was to strong on that last one''

soon after 2 hours everyone starts to leave Sona is carried by Saji and Tsubaki as she is asleep with a red blush line across here face

the same with Riser's team they all leave and the girls all give a kiss to Rico

Issei man what a day and night''

Issei and the rest are cleaning after the party and soon get ready to go to sleep soon after 15 minutes everybody is sound asleep except for Issei

soon he hears the door squeak open and Rias comes in a wearing a robe

Rias ''Issei are you ready for you gift''

Issei ''umm yes''

Rias ''well here you go''

she takes of her robe to show her wearing only a bow and it wraps around her body covering her breast and it goes between her legs

Issei is shock in his head he says

Issei 'HOLY shit is Rias giving her self to me'

Rias ''I am all your and don't worry I put up a barrier so no one can hear us''

she then closes the door with a DO NOT DISTURB sign

well I hope you enjoyed

HAVE A MARRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEARS

please R&amp;R my stories


End file.
